A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a dampened recoil rest for supporting a rifle, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a dampened recoil rest for supporting a rifle for enabling a shooter to operate the rifle with adjustable attenuation of recoil felt by the shooter, eliminating damage to the rifle by progressively absorbing or attenuating recoil, with the sight remaining on the target thereby eliminating a need to reacquire the target, without having to add additional weight to absorb the recoil, and with comfortable transfer of the recoil from the rifle to the shooter's shoulder.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there exists in the art the following problems:                Rifles produce recoil that is uncomfortable to many shooters.        Current designs of rests that eliminate recoil could cause damage to the rifle, especially its stock, because the amount of resistance often is excessive, thus causing too much stress to be absorbed by the stock.        At times it is desirable for the shooter to select an amount of recoil to deal with. This selection is quite difficult to achieve using shooting rests according to current designs.        Current designs of shooting rests that eliminate recoil do not return to battery, i.e., they move all over a bench top. Thus, the target moves out of the field of view, thereby compromising target reacquisition.        Many popular shooting rests require addition of a heavy weight to attenuate recoil. This weight addition is inconvenient and cumbersome.        Many popular shooting rests do not allow the shooter to shoot the rifle comfortably from the shoulder.        
Numerous innovations for firearm accessories have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a dampened recoil rest for supporting a rifle for enabling a shooter to operate the rifle with adjustable attenuation of recoil felt by the shooter, eliminating damage to the rifle by progressively absorbing or attenuating recoil, with the sight remaining on the target thereby eliminating a need to reacquire the target, without having to add additional weight to absorb the recoil, and with comfortable transfer of the recoil from the rifle to the shooter's shoulder.